


The Pumpkin King

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Halloween Special, Halloween Town, Hive Mind, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: TRICK OR TREAT! Halloween is in full swing in Storybrooke, but something happens with Regina’s house that throws a wrench in the festivities. Meanwhile, in the past, Emma, Henry, and Kairi land near a town that celebrates Halloween all year long.This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! HALLOWEEN!





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE — NIGHT — PAST                             

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          EMMA, KAIRI, and HENRY wake up, huddled against a wall in        

          the bridge of the Excalibur.  The boat is turned over.           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Where are we?                                          

                                                                           

          Kairi gets up and looks out a porthole.                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Land.  Come on.                                        

                                                                           

          They begin to exit.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODED SHORE — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, and Henry climb out of the Excalibur, which is      

          fully intact, save for the lantern.  As they touch land,         

          Kairi looks at the boat, in pride.                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    She’s still in one piece!  Well,                       

                    save for shattered lantern, but she                    

                    survived the storm!                                    

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    Hold on!                                               

                                                                           

          She reenters the boat.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What do you think she’s getting?                       

                                                                           

          Henry shrugs.  Kairi returns with some small bottles,            

          containing colorful liquids and one large, empty                 

          bottle.  She uncorks the bottles and sets them on the sand.      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    This’ll just take one second...                        

                                                                           

          She begins pouring some of each of the liquids into the          

          larger bottle.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    This spell was used by Blackbeard                      

                    himself.  The REAL Blackbeard, not                     

                    that poser Billy Bones!                                

                                                                           

          She recorks all of the bottles then begins shaking the large     

          bottle.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Although, HE used it on his                            

                    enemies.                                               

                                                                           

          With the liquids mixed, she gets up, walks over to the           

          Excalibur, uncorks the bottle, and pours the mixture on top      

          of the ship, which shrinks into the bottle.  She recorks it      

          and turns toward Emma and Henry.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Ship in a bottle!                                      

                                                                           

          Emma makes the "not bad" face, as Kairi picks up the rest of     

          the bottles.  They then head into the woods.                     

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          There is a massive Halloween Party going on at the               

          park.  Half of the people there are female.  A Mark              

          Williams-type MAN DRESSED AS JACK PUMPKINHEAD is singing on      

          a stage, a black, red-haired WOMAN DRESSED AS SCRAPS, THE        

          PATCHWORK GIRL is handing out costume parts to kids...you        

          know, Halloween stuff!                                           

                                                                           

          REGINA and ZELENA are handing out candies to kids.  They are     

          dressed as Mary and Winifred Sanderson, respectively.            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Oh, you should see the costume I                       

                    made for little Pistachio!  It’s                       

                    just adorable!                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I saw it!                                              

                                                                           

                              THREE KIDS                                   

                    Trick or Treat!                                        

                                                                           

          These three kids consist of a GIRL DRESSED AS A WITCH, a         

          TALL BOY DRESSED AS A DEVIL, and SHORT BOY DRESSED AS A          

          SKELETON.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Oh, just look at you little                            

                    Munchkins!                                             

                         (to the girl)                                     

                    I’m flattered!                                         

                                                                           

          She gives them candy, and they leave.                            

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, TINKERBELL and DR. WHALE enjoying some apple          

          cider.  She is dressed as a zombie (because of course she        

          is), and he is dressed as Willy Wonka.                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I cannot believe you got my spot!                      

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Somebody had to take over, after                       

                    word of FAKE LETTERS came out!                         

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    YOU try finding good people to                         

                    offer advice to!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    I already have!                                        

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale frowns.  Suddenly, a MAN DRESSED AS TWO-FACE           

          sneaks up on them.  I’m picturing Steven Weber, just to          

          complete this iZombie cast-gathering.                            

                                                                           

                              TWO-FACE                                     

                    Wow!  Love the show!                                   

                         (to Dr. Whale)                                    

                    So sad to see you go!                                  

                         (to Tink)                                         

                    Can’t wait for you to start!                           

                         (to both)                                         

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

          He claps his hands together.                                     

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    What is the meaning of this?                           

                                                                           

                              TWO-FACE                                     

                         (laughing)                                        

                    What are you talking about!?                           

                         (stops laughing)                                  

                    Although, now that you mention it,                     

                    you BOTH hate Regina, right?                           

                                                                           

                    TINKERBELL                       DR. WHALE             

          We’ve made peace.                A bit bitter.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TWO-FACE (cont’d)                            

                    Ooh!                                                   

                                                                           

          He takes out two buttons, which say "Janus for Mayor."           

                                                                           

                              TWO-FACE (cont’d)                            

                    Vote for me!                                           

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Yeah, no.                                              

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Sorry, but who are you?                                

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    Headmaster Janus.  Come on, you’re                     

                    gonna vote for the Evil Queen?                         

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Yeah.  She’s been mayor of this                        

                    town for thirty-three years, so I’m                    

                    fairly confident in her.                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I mean what experience do you                          

                    have?  Being the school’s                              

                    headmaster?  I mean, really?                           

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    I’ll have you know, I was the Mayor                    

                    of my village in the Enchanted                         

                    Forest!                                                

                                                                           

          The red-haired woman walks up to them.                           

                                                                           

                              PATCHWORK GIRL                               

                    He was only a figurehead.  My                          

                    husband was one REALLY running the                     

                    town.  They called him "The Pumpkin                    

                    King.                                                  

                                                                           

          She points to the man on the stage.                              

                                                                           

                              PATCHWORK GIRL (cont’d)                      

                         (to Janus)                                        

                    No campaigning at our party!                           

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    Sally!                                                 

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          She leads him away.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BACKSTAGE — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena is putting false bucked-teeth in her mouth.               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where on earth Sarinah?                                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Ugh, who knows?  How do I look.                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Wicked.                                                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          The BLIND WITCH enters.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    There you are!  Where were you?                        

                                                                           

          She must be Sarinah.  Huh.  Their names rhyme.                   

                                                                           

                              SARINAH                                      

                    I went to the morgue for little                        

                    snack, and I couldn’t decide                           

                    between gravy or butter.                               

                                                                           

          Awkward pause.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SARINAH                                      

                    I’m kidding, of course!                                

                         (beat)                                            

                    I used both.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (While were at it, how on                         

                         Earth did you survive that                        

                         oven?)                                            

                                                                           

          She hold up her hand.                                            

                                                                           

                              SARINAH                                      

                    Firagun ring!  Pretty helpful, when                    

                    you’re a blind cook!                                   

                                                                           

          Regina rolls her eyes.                                           

                                                                           

                              SARINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Let’s go!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          The man is still on the stage but no longer singing.             

                                                                           

                              JACK PUMPKINHEAD                             

                    And now, without further ado, allow                    

                    me introduce...the Wicked Witch!                       

                                                                           

          Zelena comes onstage.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Thank you, Jack.  For that                             

                    MARVELOUS INTRODUCTION!                                

                                                                           

          She walks up to the microphone, and begins singing the Bette     

          Midler version of "I Put a Spell on You."  When the song         

          picks up, Regina and Sarinah join in on backup.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WOODS — NIGHT — PAST                                        

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi are walking through the woods, by the     

          light of a fireball Emma has summoned.  Suddenly she stops       

          and puts her hand out.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hold it!                                               

                                                                           

          Kairi and Henry stop, confused.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Do you hear that?                                      

                                                                           

          Music.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I do.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Is that what I think it is?                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Come on, let’s follow it.                              

                                                                           

          They continue walking.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN SQUARE — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          The PEOPLE OF HALLOWEEN TOWN are singing "This is                

          Halloween!"  Half of them are female.  Emma, Henry, and          

          Kairi enter through the town gate.  Emma and Henry are           

          glowing.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s real!                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Now, I’m upset this isn’t in my                        

                    book!                                                  

                                                                           

          A MAN RESEMBLING HEADMASTER JANUS walks up to them, with a       

          wide grin on his face  He also sports an orange ribbon, a        

          tall top hat, and a spider, which appears to serve as a          

          necktie.  No doubt, this is the Mayor.                           

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Visitors!  How wonderful!                              

                                                                           

          Suddenly, his head spins around.  It is now blue.  He has        

          fangs in his frowning mouth.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    You’re not going to hurt us, are                       

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    No, don’t worry!                                       

                                                                           

          The Mayor’s head spins, again.  It is back to normal.            

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Wonderful!                                             

                                                                           

          In the center of the square, a SKELETON in a striped suit,       

          with a bat for a bowtie, rises out of a fountain of green        

          liquid and opens his arms out.  As the crowd applauds, he        

          steps out of the cauldron and walks over to our heroes.          

                                                                           

                              SKELETON                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Outsiders!                                             

                                                                           

          Judging by his voice, he’s the guy from the stage!               

                                                                           

                              SKELETON (cont’d)                            

                    How delightful!                                        

                                                                           

          He extends his hand out to Emma, who is absolutely grinning.     

                                                                           

                              SKELETON (cont’d)                            

                    How nice to meet you!  Jack                            

                    Skellington!                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Leia!  You — You’re                                    

                    more...big-boned than I expected!                      

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m...Sora, and this is Kairi.                         

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Sora?  That seems more like a                          

                    girl’s name, doesn’t it?                               

                         (to all)                                          

                    No matter!  Please, do tell me all                     

                    about your culture!  For instance,                     

                    what exactly is the function of a                      

                    rubber duck?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Uh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    Say, Jack, these guys are standing                     

                    out pretty much, don’t you                             

                    think!?  Get them some nice, new                       

                    Halloween Town clothes!                                

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Ah, yes!  Of course, how silly of                      

                    me!  By our standards, you guys                        

                    look absolutely ridiculous!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HALLOWEEN TOWN BOUTIQUE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Henry is dressed in a black outfit with pale, yellow             

          shoulder-pads.  He is wearing white gloves with pointed          

          fingers – claws, and black shoes with a white stripe across      

          them.  There are thorns and red ribbons on his lower legs.       

                                                                           

          He has bat wings on his back and a pumpkin mask over his         

          face.  Emma is wrapped in bandages — she is dressed as a         

          mummy.  They are both standing in some sort of boutique,         

          filled with all sorts of Halloween costumes and accessories.     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Are you my mummy?                                      

                                                                           

          Emma gently hits him on the chest, with the back of her          

          hand, laughing at his joke.  Henry lifts his mask,               

          smiling.  This reveals that he has a bit of a panda-makeup       

          thing going on, not unlike Oliver Queen before Barry gave        

          him a proper mask.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (calling)                                         

                    Hey Kairi, you coming?                                 

                                                                           

                    HENRY                            KAIRI                 

          Uh-oh.                             (o.s.)                        

                                           I am not Kairi!                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Kairi steps out from behind a curtain dressed as, well...        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I am ARACHNIA, QUEEN of the Spider                     

                    People!  You WILL bow down before                      

                    my MIGHT!                                              

                                                                           

          She laughs maniacally.                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Does she do this every Halloween?                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Even during the Curse.                                 

                                                                           

          Jack walks up to them, with A WOMAN RESEMBLING SALLY, except     

          she really does seem to be patchwork.  She has light blue        

          skin and red hair, resembling yarn.                              

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Oh, you look great!                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Can I have fangs?                                      

                                                                           

          Emma nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Let me help you with that.                             

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and Henry’s canines grow.                     

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON (cont’d)                    

                    There!  That’ll last thirteen                          

                    hours!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                         (stops smiling)                                   

                    Ooh, these are hard to get used to!                    

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    You’ll get used to them.  Jack                         

                    already paid for your clothes, so                      

                    you’re good to go!                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN BOUTIQUE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          All five exit the store.  Sally locks the door behind her.       

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    I’m gonna go get Zero.                                 

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          He walks around the back.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Zero!  Zero!?                                          

                                                                           

          He runs back around, appearing panicked.                         

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON (cont’d)                    

                    Zero’s missing!                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MIFFLIN STREET — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Headmaster Janus is walking down Mifflin Street.  He passes      

          104 and 106, stops at 108, and peers into the gate at the        

          tented mansion behind it.                                        

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    Oh, what a shame.  Can’t even keep                     

                    pests out of your own house!                           

                                                                           

          The tent starts to glow a green color.  Three spots don’t        

          glow, however.  They almost resemble a face.  In fact, the       

          tent forms around them!                                          

                                                                           

                              MANSION                                      

                    I am the Shadow on the Moon at                         

                    Night, filling your dreams to the                      

                    brim, with fright!                                     

                                                                           

          Janus takes out his phone and starts recording a video.          

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    The Boogeyman?  Oh, Regina, you are                    

                    in some DEEP trouble, now!                             

                                                                           

          He points the phone at himself.                                  

                                                                           

                              JANUS (cont’d)                               

                    Looks like Regina just can’t escape                    

                    that dark magic, heh?  Makes you                       

                    wonder what else the Evil Queen’s                      

                    hiding from us!                                        

                                                                           

          He points the camera back at the Mansion.                        

                                                                           

                              JANUS (cont’d)                               

                    Welcome to Storybrooke!                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Zelena, Regina, and Sarinah walk out from backstage and are      

          greeted by SNOW and CHARMING.  Charming is carrying BABY         

          SNOWFLAKE.  They are dressed as Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and      

          Finnick, respectively.                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Very good!                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Thanks!  I try!                                        

                                                                           

          ROBIN and ROLAND then walk up to them, dressed as a ghost        

          (Yeah, I went there!) and a bat.  Robin is pushing BABY          

          PISTACHIO in a stroller.  She is dressed as a pea pod.           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    We’ve got a problem.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Again?                                                 

                                                                           

          Roland takes out a phone and hands it to Regina.                 

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Take a look.                                           

                                                                           

          She taps the phone.                                              

                                                                           

                    REGINA                           JANUS                 

          What the Hell!?                    (from phone)                  

                                           The Boogeyman?  Oh, Regina,     

                                           you are in some DEEP            

                                           trouble, now!                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena looks over Regina’s shoulder.                             

                                                                           

                    ZELENA                           JANUS                 

          Oh my.  I saw something            (from phone)                  

          like that, once, in an           Looks like Regina just          

          ancient Gillikin Grimoire.       can’t escape that dark          

                                           magic, heh?  Makes you          

                                           wonder what else the            

                                           Evil Queen’s hiding             

                                           from us!  Welcome to            

                                           Storybrooke!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where is it?                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (grinning)                                        

                    In my house, of course!                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Fine.  I’m coming with you.                            

                         (to everyone else)                                

                    Wait here.                                             

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN SQUARE — NIGHT — PAST                        

                                                                           

          With Sally, Emma, Henry, and Kairi behind him, Jack walks up     

          to a SWAMP MONSTER.                                              

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Excuse me.                                             

                                                                           

          She turns to face him.                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON (cont’d)                    

                    Have you seen my dog?                                  

                                                                           

                              SWAMP MONSTER                                

                    Zero?  No, I’m afraid not.                             

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Hmm...What about the Mayor?                            

                                                                           

                              SWAMP MONSTER                                

                    You just missed him.                                   

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                         (to Sally and our heroes)                         

                    Perhaps we should check the                            

                    graveyard.  Zero likes to hang out                     

                    there.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ZELENA’S HOUSE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Regina’s car is pulled up next to Zelena’s house.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S HOUSE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Regina and Zelena are searching some bookshelves.                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Found it!                                              

                                                                           

          It is purple.  Regina grabs it.                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Let me see that.                                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Can you read Old Gillikin?                             

                                                                           

          She hands it back to her sister, who subsequently pages          

          through it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Ah!  Here we go!                                       

                         (reading)                                         

                    The Boogeyman is a zombie hive mind                    

                    that grows by biting and killing                       

                    other creatures.                                       

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Well, I guess fumigation’s not                         

                    going to do you any good!                              

                         (reading)                                         

                    The only way to defeat the drones                      

                    is by —                                                

                                                                           

          She turns the page.                                              

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (reading)                                         

                    — destroying them                                      

                    completely.  Furthermore —                             

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Oh, you’re not gonna like this!                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    — it has the ability to lift and                       

                    move inanimate objects, as if                          

                    creating a body, including cloth.                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    So, tenting my house only made it                      

                    more powerful.                                         

                                                                           

          Zelena closes the book.                                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright.  Let’s return to the party                    

                    and let everyone know.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN GRAVEYARD — NIGHT — PAST                     

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, Henry, Jack, and Sally are walking through the      

          graveyard.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ALL                                          

                         (intermittently)                                  

                    Zero!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    We must be careful.  We’re getting                     

                    close to the Twisted Hill.  A youth                    

                    gang dwells there.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Youth gang?                                            

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Yeah.  The Mayor’s son’s in it.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ouch.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I assure you that no Prince or                         

                    Princess of the Spider People would                    

                    EVER be involved in such matters!                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What about Pumpkin Hill?  You got                      

                    that?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Pumpkin Hill?  No.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?  Like in Sonic?                                  

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Sonic?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah!  Sonic Adventure 2!  Your                        

                    father and I once stole a                              

                    Dreamcast, and we would play that                      

                    all the time.  He was Knuckles.  I                     

                    was Rouge.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh yeah, that’s a good game!                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Unpopular opinion: he treasure                         

                    hunting stages are the best!  They                     

                    should just make a game that’s all                     

                    treasure hunting.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ooh, I’d be down for that!                             

                                                                           

          Suddenly, THREE KIDS — the some ones from the party in           

          Storybrooke, even in the same costumes — jumps out from          

          behind a tomb.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TALL DEVIL                                   

                    Lock!                                                  

                                                                           

                              WITCH                                        

                    Shock!                                                 

                                                                           

                              SHORT SKELETON                               

                    And Barrel!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    Boy, when you said "youth gang,"                       

                    you weren’t kidding!                                   

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    Attack, boys!                                          

                                                                           

          Lock summons a fireball.  Shock moves her hands in an arc,       

          forming lightning between them.  Barrel summons some             

          ice.  Henry and Kairi summon their keyblades.                    

                                                                           

          Lock then flings his fireball at Jack, who catches it, as        

          Shock sends some lightning, Palpatine-style, at Sally, who       

          redirects it, like Zuko.  Barrel shoots ice toward Emma, who     

          melts it with a fireball.                                        

                                                                           

          Lock flings another fireball, and Henry deflects it at           

          Barrel, who is shooting ice, which Kairi deflects at Shock,      

          who is sending more lightning, which Sally redirects at          

          Lock.  The gang tumbles backward.                                

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    You haven’t seen the last of us!                       

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    Yeah!  We have your dog!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                    If you want him back, you’re gonna                     

                    have to come and get him!                              

                                                                           

          A bathtub walks up to them, and they get in.  They mockingly     

          hum "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" as it takes them away.              

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    Don’t worry.  I know where they                        

                    hide.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          Snow, Charming, Robin, Roland, Regina, Zelena, Sarinah, Dr.      

          Whale, and Tinkerbell are standing around a table.  Charming     

          and Robin are with their babies.                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    A hive mind!?                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yes, I’m afraid so.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    And you say tenting the house only                     

                    made it worse?                                         

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    Well, the bugs were already dead,                      

                    so it would have done nothing to                       

                    help.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    It just gave this...thing                              

                    a...vessel.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Luckily, now we know what we’re up                     

                    against.                                               

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    That just leaves one question.                         

                                                                           

          They all look at him.                                            

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    How do we stop it?                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Don’t worry!                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They turn their heads toward her.  She is dressed as Captain     

          Janeway, complete with the Bun of Steel.  Her hands are on       

          her hips.  Jack and Sally are behind her.                        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I know a thing or two about hive                       

                    minds!                                                 

                         (beat, as herself)                                

                    Having...fought this thing before.                     

                                                                           

          She clicks and winks.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN JUNKYARD — NIGHT — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, Henry, Jack, and Sally are walking through some     

          trash.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    THIS is where their hideout is!?                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Whiner.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You just broke character!                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    To the Spider People, THIS IS                          

                    PARADISE!                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nice save.                                             

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    That’s it, right there.                                

                                                                           

          He points to a sort of treehouse, with a canvas                  

          covering.  Some trash shifts.  It moves toward the               

          treehouse.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    That’s strange...                                      

                                                                           

          The trash moves up the tree, into the house.  The canvas         

          glows, just like the tent on Regina’s mansion!  The              

          treehouse is a vessel for the Boogeyman!                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN JUNKYARD — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The tree uproots itself and walks over to Jack, Sally, and       

          our heroes!                                                      

                                                                           

                              BOOGEYMAN                                    

                    Well, well, well.  What have we                        

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

          A horde of creepy crawlies crawl up from the trash.  Their       

          eyes are glowing the same green as the Boogeyman.                

                                                                           

                              BOOGEYMAN                                    

                    My drones, you see!  You should be                     

                    scared!                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    As Queen of the Spider People, your                    

                    drones will BOW DOWN before me!                        

                                                                           

          She starts to approach them.  Henry grabs her shoulders and      

          turns her around.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nope.                                                  

                                                                           

          Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump out of the trash pile.              

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Check out the Boogeyman!                               

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    You’re dunzos!                                         

                                                                           

          Henry summons his keyblade and smashes a spider, which           

          angers Kairi.  Much to his surprise, it keeps crawling.          

                                                                           

                              BOOGEYMAN                                    

                    You’re jokin’!  You’re jokin’!  I                      

                    can’t believe my eyes!  You                            

                    actually thought you could beat me                     

                    on the fly!?                                           

                                                                           

          Oh, we’re doing this?                                            

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    When Lock, Shock, and Barrel say...                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    ...There’s trouble close at hand...                    

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                    ...you better pay attention, now...                    

                                                                           

                              LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL                      

                         (in unison)                                       

                    ...’cause he’s the Boogeyman!                          

                                                                           

          Okay, that’s enough of that.                                     

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Okay, well try this!                                   

                                                                           

          She flings a fireball at a scorpion.  It burns up.  This         

          catches Lock’s eye.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    Your Majesty, those spiders are                        

                    traitors to the Empire.  We must                       

                    destroy them!                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    EAT FIRE, TRAITORS!                                    

                                                                           

          She shoots a fireball from her keyblade.  That’s new!            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          Karly walks up to the table.  Jack and Sally follow.             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    We need fire power.  And lots of                       

                    it.                                                    

                         (to Robin and Charming)                           

                    Mr. Paris, Mr. Kim, you have the                       

                    bridge.  Prepare to fire on my                         

                    command.                                               

                                                                           

          They look confused.                                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Just...                                                

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Umm...yes...ma’am.                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Not crunch time, yet.                                  

                         (to Regina)                                       

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Ms. Torres, prepare an away                            

                    team.  I will be joining you.                          

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Seven, you’re with us.                                 

                                                                           

          She walks up to Dr. Whale.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Computer, activate the Emergency                       

                    Medical Hologram.                                      

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

          Snow whispers something into his ear.                            

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE (cont’d)                           

                    Please state the nature of your                        

                    medical emergency.                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Doctor —                                               

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I am NOT going to be a part of                         

                    this!                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You and Kes can watch the kids.                        

                         (to Snow, Charming, Robin, and                    

                         Regina, as herself)                               

                    I mean that’s your call, but what                      

                    other purpose would they serve?                        

                                                                           

          Snow, Charming, Robin, and Regina huddle together.               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Sure, why not?                                         

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I must protest.  I’m a doctor, not                     

                    a babysitter!                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    That’s the spirit!                                     

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale huffs, just like the EMH.                              

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (as Janeway)                                      

                    Now, let’s go fight the Boogeyman!                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Why am I Harry?  I’m white.                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Just be glad you’re not Neelix.                        

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                    I think I’m Neelix.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN JUNKYARD — NIGHT — PAST                      

                                                                           

          By now, Jack, Henry, Sally, Emma, and Kairi are all flinging     

          fireballs around.  But it’s not enough!  Shock and Barrel        

          are getting into the walking bathtub.                            

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    Come on, Lock!                                         

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    I don’t know.  I mean, is this                         

                    really worth it?                                       

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                    You’re not chickening out, are you?                    

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    Who’s running away?                                    

                                                                           

          He summons a fireball and flings it a snake.                     

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    You are SO not getting any of the                      

                    rewards!                                               

                                                                           

          The bathtub walks away.                                          

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    Once we beat this thing, I’ll get                      

                    your dog, okay?                                        

                                                                           

          Jack nods, smiling.  They all shoot fireballs at the drones      

          and the walking Boogeyman, as they approach them.  For the       

          Boogeyman himself, this only slows him down.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MIFFLIN STREET — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Regina’s, Snow’s, and Jack’s cars pull over.  In order by        

          car: Regina, Robin, and Zelena get out.  Snow, Charming, and     

          Karly get out.  Jack, Sally, and Sarinah get out.  Regina        

          walks up to her front gate, opens it, and walks                  

          through.  The others follow.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          They stop in front of the mansion.  Robin readies an arrow.      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Mr. Paris, fire.                                       

                                                                           

          Robin shoots a hole in the tent.  Regina magicks all of the      

          gas away, up into the air.  Never mind that it’s colorless.      

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Alright.  Time to beam                                 

                    down!  Energize!                                       

                                                                           

          She leads Regina, Snow, Zelena, and Sarinah toward the           

          Mansion and summons her keyblade, which she uses to tear         

          open the tent.  The mansion looks...warped and neon.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, that’s new!                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Nothing we can’t handle,                               

                    Lieutenant.                                            

                                                                           

          A beam shoots out of her keyblade, opening the door.  They       

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The place looks completely different.  The floor has been        

          replaced by a spiral staircase with no railing.  The whole       

          place is neon, as if lit by blacklights.  It almost looks        

          like a wacky casino.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

          Sarinah starts sniffing around.                                  

                                                                           

                              SARINAH                                      

                    This way.                                              

                                                                           

          She leads them down the staircase.  She stops.                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SARINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina rips a board off the wall.  Behind it are hordes of       

          bugs.  She flings a fireball into it.                            

                                                                           

                              SARINAH (cont’d)                             

                    This is going to take a while...                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where’s Cruella de Vil, when you                       

                    need her?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale and Tinkerbell are taking care of Roland and the       

          babies.  They are near a haunted funhouse.                       

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Ooh!  Can we go in here?                               

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I’m not so sure about the babies...                    

                                                                           

                              TINKERBELL                                   

                    I’ll take him in.  You watch over                      

                    the babies.                                            

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She and Roland enter the haunted funhouse.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HAUNTED FUNHOUSE — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          There are cheesy, plywood ghosts.  Mirrors.  The                 

          usual.  Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in there.                    

                                                                           

                              LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL                      

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Boo!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh, come on, guys!                                     

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    Hey, Roland!                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHOCK                                        

                    Come on, let’s go!                                     

                                                                           

          They run off.  Tinkerbell follows.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION, KITCHEN — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Yeah.  The kitchen looks crazy.  It’s twisted, warped, and       

          turned.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Let’s be careful.  The Borg could                      

                    be anywhere.  I mean the                               

                    Boogeyman.  Shut up.                                   

                                                                           

          Sarinah sniffs.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SARINAH                                      

                    There’s just.  One.  Left.                             

                                                                           

          She walks over to the counter and drums her fingers on it.       

                                                                           

                              SARINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Hmm...Ow!                                              

                                                                           

          A spider is on her back.  It bit her.  She turns her head        

          over her shoulder, like Sarah Jane Smith or Donna                

          Noble.  Her eyes are glowing green!                              

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Well, that just happened!                              

                                                                           

          Karly flings a fireball at her, with her keyblade.  Sarinah      

          fully turns around, undamaged by the fire.  But the spider’s     

          gone!                                                            

                                                                           

                              SARINAH AND BOOGEYMAN                        

                         (in unison)                                       

                    I have all of her memories, all her                    

                    skills.  You can’t hurt me!  Oh,                       

                    human drones open up SO many                           

                    possibilities!                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Her ring!                                              

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    As long as she’s wearing it, she’s                     

                    fireproof!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN JUNKYARD — NIGHT — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Creepy crawlies with glowing, green eyes are starting to         

          surround Jack, Sally, Lock, Emma, Henry, and Kairi.  The         

          Boogeyman stomps up toward them, laughing.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This doesn’t look good.                                

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    Guys, I’ve got an idea.                                

                                                                           

          They all look at him.                                            

                                                                           

                              LOCK (cont’d)                                

                    Let’s combine our fireballs and                        

                    burn this whole place down!                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Avatar State, yip yip!                                 

                                                                           

          Jack, Sally, Lock, and Kairi stare at him.                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, but you know "Bride of                             

                    Chaotica!"                                             

                                                                           

          They start firebending (insert Avatar theme here, if you so      

          please), ultimately forming a giant fireball above               

          them.  They fling it around them, burning the entire             

          junkyard to the ground, drones, Boogeyman, and all.              

                                                                           

                              BOOGEYMAN                                    

                    No!  My bugs!  My bugs!                                

                                                                           

          He burns away.  Bye!  Lock runs over to a hatch, that has        

          been revealed by the burning of the trash.  He opens it, and     

          Zero flies out, into Jack’s arms.                                

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Zero!                                                  

                                                                           

          Zero flies around to Sally.                                      

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Glad to see you safe!                                  

                                                                           

          Zero flies over to our heroes.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Zero!  I’m...Sora!  Nice to meet                       

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’re real, too!                                      

                                                                           

          They pet him.  Well, they try.  He IS a ghost, after all.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          Sarinah is casting spells all around!  Regina and Zelena are     

          casting counter-spells into Karly’s keyblade, which absorbs      

          them.  She then flings them at Sarinah.                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    I need a phaser set to stun.                           

                                                                           

          Regina is confused.                                              

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (as herself)                                      

                    You got any squid ink?                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Second shelf in the cupboard.                          

                                                                           

          Okay...                                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (as Janeway)                                      

                    Cover her for me, Lieutenant!                          

                                                                           

          She runs over to the cupboard, and opens it.  Sarinah is now     

          standing between Zelena and Regina.  She is shooting magic       

          at each of them with her hands, outstretched.  Regina and        

          Zelena are fighting back, but Sarinah overcomes them.            

                                                                           

                              SARINAH AND BOOGEYMAN                        

                         (in unison)                                       

                    You will be                                            

                    assimilated.  Resistance is futile.                    

                                                                           

          Karly grins, as she flings squid ink at Sarinah.  Regina         

          gets up.                                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Open the oven.  This one’s mine!                       

                                                                           

          Zelena gets up and opens the oven door.  Regina shoves           

          Sarinah into the oven and flings a fireball onto her.  She       

          then closes the door.  The place fades to normal.                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Much better!                                           

                                                                           

          Regina glares at her.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Oh, come on.  You’ve got to be a                       

                    little excited!                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Not until I check my security                          

                    footage.  I want to see who’s                          

                    behind this craziness.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN JUNKYARD — NIGHT — PAST                      

                                                                           

          The flames are dying.  One lone centipede is crawls out of       

          the ground, its eyes glowing.  A hand drops a jar over it        

          and scoops it up.  Another hand screws a porous lid on           

          it.  The hands belong to...                                      

                                                                           

                              MAYOR                                        

                    All it takes is one drone                              

                    remaining!                                             

                                                                           

          He laughs.  His bowtie is missing.                               

                                                                           

                              MAYOR (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, we’ll save you for a rainy day!                    

                                                                           

          He shakes the jar around.                                        

                                                                           

                                                         SMASH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL, HEADMASTER’S OFFICE — NIGHT        

          — PRESENT DAY                                                    

                                                                           

          Headmaster Janus is shaking a glass of bourbon.  He takes a      

          drink.                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    A toast...to victory!                                  

                                                                           

          Regina is standing in the doorway.                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Celebrating so soon?                                   

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                         (sheepishly)                                      

                    Regina!                                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She enters the room.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I wouldn’t count your spiders,                         

                    before they hatch.                                     

                                                                           

          He simply stares, holding his drink.                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Did you REALLY think the mayor                         

                    wouldn’t have security cameras on                      

                    her own house?                                         

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    What — What do you mean?                               

                                                                           

          He quickly takes a drink.                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What I mean is, it would be a shame                    

                    if your voters learned that you                        

                    were behind the very attack you                        

                    tried to pin on me.                                    

                                                                           

          She takes a tape out of her pocket.  He tries to grab it,        

          but she pulls away.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Ah, ah, ah!                                            

                                                                           

          He pulls his arm back.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    How do I put this?  Wouldn’t you at                    

                    least want to keep your headmaster                     

                    job?  I don’t HAVE  to release this                    

                    footage...                                             

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    Are you blackmailing me?                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          Well, she’s honest, I’ll give her that.                          

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                    Well, I’m no quitter.  Bring me                        

                    your worst.                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Suit yourself.                                         

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANUS                                        

                         (to himself)                                      

                    There’s no tape.  There’s no tape!                     

                                                                           

          He downs his drink, then grabs the bottle, laughing              

          sheepishly.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HALLOWEEN TOWN SQUARE — NIGHT — PAST                        

                                                                           

          Jack, Sally, Lock, Zero, Emma, Kairi, and Henry enter the        

          square.  The festivities are still going on.                     

                                                                           

                              JACK SKELLINGTON                             

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Now, enjoy the festivities, at                         

                    last!                                                  

                                                                           

          They run off.  Sally notices Shock and Barrel stuffing           

          themselves with candy.  She nudges Lock toward them.             

                                                                           

                              SALLY                                        

                    Talk to them.                                          

                                                                           

          He runs over to them.                                            

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                         (to Barrel)                                       

                    Your dad is coocoo-nutso!                              

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                    Uhh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              LOCK                                         

                    I mean it!  All of this, just                          

                    because he hates being a mere                          

                    figurehead!?  He put lives in                          

                    danger!                                                

                                                                           

          Shock rolls her eyes.                                            

                                                                           

                              BARREL                                       

                    Yeah, well...                                          

                                                                           

          Lock grabs a piece of candy and eats it, smirking.               

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
